This invention relates generally to apparatus and methods for immobilizing joints in humans or animals. A particular aspect of a joint immobilizer and a therapeutic method of the present invention is as a knee immobilizer.
To aid the healing process of an injured or surgically repaired joint of a human or animal, apparatus and methods for immobilizing the rehabilitating joint are sometimes used. These typically retain the limb having the joint in a substantially extended position (i.e., with little or no flexion of the limb about the joint).
Referring specifically to knees, there are many knee immobilizers that perform the function of holding the knee joint in a semi-rigid position. The designs vary from custom sized immobilizers to products that are sized in posterior aspect by adjusting a panel that medial and lateral pieces attach to for proper fit.
Despite general utility of the foregoing, they have shortcomings. For example, with custom sized immobilizers it is necessary to stock numerous sizes to accommodate varying patient sizes. The prior immobilizers of which I am aware do not allow for the placement or removal of cold/heat therapy products without removing the immobilizer. I am also not aware of any prior immobilizer that converts to a cold/heat therapy wrap when the function of immobilization is no longer required.